Tell Me That You Need Me
by Must.Love.Zombies
Summary: Double D had always spent Christmas alone, so why would this year be any different? Well, Kevin is here to change that. M/M Kevin/Double D


**Summary: Double D always spent Christmas alone, so why would this year be any different? Well, Kevin is here to change that. One-Shot**

**Warning: Slash, loneliness, and video games. Xbox and Call of Duty is not mine.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Kevin sat up the night before Christmas Eve, his mind wondering someplace he was used to now a days. He didn't know when it happened exactly, but as each day passed, he found himself thinking more and more of Double Dork.<p>

It happened when one of his teachers practically cornered the both of them after class. He scolded Kevin about his failing grades and if he wanted to keep up with football blah blah blah. He had heard it all before, he didn't care. None of the teachers ever did anything except for complain.

Except for this one.

He should have known really, Mr. Tefford always gave students a hard time. So why would now be any different?

"B-but sir!" Double D looked absolutely terrified about Mr Tefford's proposal. His thin frame was shaking so much that his teeth chattered.

Kevin only rolled his eyes and looked even more bored than he did five minutes ago.

So they were to meet up at either of each others house to study for at least an hour. Everyday.

Kevin sighed. This moment reminded him of a few movies he had seen in his lifetime. The nerd and the jock, forced to work together only to find that their lives aren't all that perfect. And then, by some turn of fate, they would get over their problems with the help of each other and become the best of friends.

Cliché.

Kevin was bound and determined to not let that happen, no matter how bored and uninterested he looked.

They met at Kevin's house for obvious reasons. It didn't take long for his parents to fall in love with the dork, much to Kevin's dismay. But it didn't ruin his plans. Kevin still distanced himself from Double Dweeb, and the nerd never pressed, he valued his life, thank you very much.

It was towards the end of the second week that Kevin changed the routine up a bit. He was tired of studying, tired of hearing Double D drone on and on about physics and how it works. So when they got to his house and the nerd started to pull out the books, Kevin stopped him with a firm stare and a blunt remark. "Don't even bother, Double Dweeb, I ain't studying today."

"B-but Kevin! Mr.-"

"Who cares? We're playing a game."

"A-a game?"

But Kevin ignored Double D and turned on his xbox and threw the nerd a white controller. "You played one of these before, right?"

Double D just barely caught the controller when he answered, "Um, yes, Ed has me play Call of Duty a few times – but Kevin, I really do think we should-"

"Call of Duty, huh? Alright, good choice Dork. Get comfortable."

And they played for a solid three hours. Double D was surprisingly good at this game, better than Kevin really, but the jock would never in his entire life admit that, no sir. But they had enjoyed each others company, and for once, they forgot that they were enemies and cracked jokes like they've known each other their whole lives. And they have known each other for that long, but to Kevin, this was different, this was better.

He would, later on, admit that he was a little sad to see Double D leave, they were having such a great time. But he would be back, and they would do this all over again.

So every other day, Double D stayed for three or four hours, either playing video games, or just generally hanging out. Sometimes, Kevin would take him to the skate park, or sometimes they would go see a movie, and on occasion, they would go up to his room and just . . . talk. Those were the days that were secretly Kevin's favorite. He found out so much stuff about Double D that he never thought of before.

Like how he's _not_ from Peach Creek. (Who knew?)

And that he likes to play guitar. (_That_ surprised Kevin.)

He wants to be a photographer too. Kevin would have never guessed that in a million years. Double D even brought some of his photos over for Kevin to see and, well, Kevin had never seen something so beautiful before. His favorite was the one where it was Double D and he was sitting down playing a guitar and someone snapped a picture of him. Double D said it was Eddy who took the picture when he wasn't looking but Kevin couldn't care who it was, he was just glad the picture was taken. The peace and lovingly lost look on the nerds face made Kevin gasp and stare at the picture like it was the most prized possession in the world.

Double D said something then, Kevin couldn't remember what, but he remembered one thing: the look on Double D's face after he spoke was one of utter heart break and, even though he couldn't see the nerds eyes, he knew they were welling up with tears and that in itself damn near broke Kevin's heart.

So he kissed him.

It was something he didn't really think about, he was the kind of guy that didn't plan, or think for that matter, and just _does. _So he let his mind take over and he cradled Eddwards face in his large hands like he was handling porcelain and he kissed Edd tenderly. He waited and gently asked Edd to comply and he _did_. Edd kissed back just as soft and tender-like and it made Kevin feel like he was plummeting from space, the ground coming faster and faster and just as Kevin was going a bit further, just as he was confident enough in his feelings to cross the major line in the first phase, Double D ruined it.

He pushed Kevin away, gathered up his pictures and ran out of his room.

And he never came back.

Kevin was left on his bed, breathless and lips tingling and generally heart broken. He thought about running after Eddward, but when he got his bearings, it was almost five minutes later and Double D was long gone. The only thing he left behind was a picture, Kevin's favorite one.

It had been almost two weeks since that incident and Kevin felt terrible. He didn't know how much he liked Eddward until after he stopped coming. Even his parents missed the nerd, his mom claiming that it felt like she had lost a son or something of equality. Of course, his dad blamed it on Kevin being too mean to the kid and drove him away.

_If only you knew, dad, it if only you knew._

* * *

><p>Everything seemed so trivial now that Double D pretty much avoided Kevin like the plague. His grades were dropping, the usual reward of the nerds bright smile no longer gracing his presence every time he got a passing grade. Playing Call of Duty was becoming a chore now and he even stopped going outside to hang out with friends.<p>

In other words, Kevin fell into depression.

The only thing keeping him away from Double D was the _verbal_ rejection he was sure to get. At least, this way, there was still a little inkling of hope.

And the picture Double D left behind.

He bought a frame for it the day after the kiss and hung it up in his wall so every morning he would wake up and it would be the first thing he'd see. At first, it made him feel better, but as the days went on, it only made the ache in his chest grow even more.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat up the night before Christmas Eve, his mind wondering to places he was used to now a days. He knew when it happened, he knew why too, he would dare say it if it didn't scare him so much. But the thought of Double D left his heart fluttering like a butterfly and his mind muddled with his beauty.<p>

Kevin threw himself down on his bed, the flutter turning into a quick ache. He missed him, he missed his nerd, a lot. He needed to get him back, even if he had to pretend the kiss never happened, he would do it. Only to get his Eddward back.

The only thing he could think of is confronting him tomorrow. He would go to Eddward's front door and he would demand the boy to come back because he was Kevin and what Kevin wants, he gets, dammit.

But it didn't exactly play out that way.

Kevin did go to Double D's house, and he did knock on the door, but when the nerd opened it, and Kevin saw those swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks, his plan was thrown out of the window. Instead of demanding the dork back, he stepped into the house and pulled Double D into the most sincerest hug Kevin had ever given in his entire life. He felt Double D stiffen and struggle and he could only hold on tighter because he knew the nerd needed the hug and dammit, Kevin missed him terribly.

"Kevin, please."

He sounded so broken, so fragile that Kevin had no choice but to comply. He pulled away but grabbed Double D's hand and held firm, even when the smaller boy looked pained and on the brink of tears.

"Kevin, please." He whispered again. But Kevin shook his head and led Double D to his couch. "Double D, is everything okay?"

And then the tears really did come and when Kevin pulled him into another hug, Double D did not pull away, just held on tighter and sobbed into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin waited patiently for the tears to subside and when they did, Kevin asked, "Where are your parents?"

Double D laughed bitterly, "Who knows, probably in Paris, or Barcelona. I've lost track since Montreal."

"Oh, but what about Christmas?" Kevin noticed the lack of Christmas decorations just then and he had an idea of Double D's answer. But instead of answering verbally, Double D just shrugged and shifted so he fit better against Kevin.

"Isn't it lonely?"

Double D nodded, his hat brushing up against Kevin's stubbly chin. "Yes. It is."

"Then why don't you come over to my house?"

That got a reaction out of Double D. He shot up quickly and stared at Kevin hard, trying to see if the jock was playing a joke on him. But he wasn't. "I can't do that."

Kevin scoffed, "Please, you're practically family already. Mom and dad wouldn't mind. Hell, mom hasn't stopped saying how sad she is since you stopped coming over. They blame me you know."

Double D blushed and snapped back, "It _was_ your fault!"

Kevin shrugged, "Yea, but you didn't have to freak out like that. So in the end, it was all you."

Eddward looked ready to explode but Kevin cut him off with a quick kiss. It was short, but firm and with meaning and Kevin waited for another kiss, but instead, Double D just sighed. "I can't do this." He mumbled.

"Do what? You and me?"

Double D nodded.

"Why not?"

The tears started to well up again and Double D could barely make out the words, "Parents. I just-I ju- please, you have to u-understand. If they ever found out, th-they – I don't even know!" He threw himself at a bewildered Kevin and Kevin couldn't even think about consoling Double D because he didn't say he _didn't_ like him right? So maybe . . .

And then the hope blossomed to much that Kevin felt light headed.

"Eddward," He said firmly, "listen to me. If your parents don't accept who you are, then they don't deserve you as a son. Besides, they're never here anyways, I mean, my parents are more of your parents than your own. And mine will accept who you are. I promise you."

Slowly the nerd pulled away and looked at Kevin with disbelieving eyes. "Aren't you scared?"

"Me? Scared? Never. If anything does happen though, I'll be your knight in shining armor."

At this Double D smiled through his tears and leaned forward, capturing Kevin's lips in sweet kiss. "Promise?" He murmured.

"Promise. Now are you coming over or not? Because I haven't got my mom anything for Christmas and if you come over, all I have to do is put a bow on you and call it a day."

Double D laughed and leaned into Kevin, "Yea, I'll come."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward again and sighed. "Good. Because I really missed you."

Double D hummed and nuzzled Kevin's chest. "I missed you too."

Needless to say, Kevin's life did become a cliché, but he wasn't complaining. They celebrated that Christmas with laughs and jokes and love, as well as the Christmas after, and the one after that.

They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!<strong>


End file.
